Spirit of the Ark
by Univerce
Summary: A short piece of my thoughts of the voice on the Ark. Cause that certainly wasn't Allen singing the entire thing. "And to hear this song once again, everyone within the Ark must be celebrating with tears of joy."


I sat back as his fingers glide along the keys, tapping against them with instant skill. Had this kid ever even touched a piano before? Or was this his first try? Either way, the melody is beautiful, to the point that many might burst into tears much like this new musician. Does he realize what he's doing at this exact moment, how he's affecting the Ark? Most likely not. In fact, he probably doesn't even realize he's being watched, the way his eyes are so fixed on the keys and that golden flying thing showing the notes.

My ears open up as the voice of the Ark itself begins to recognize what's happening, the words themselves reaching out across the crumbling structure. The Noah have abandoned this place to destruction and ruin already, leaving those they never knew or saw behind. That will be their fatal mistake in the end.

_ "__Allen Walker," _I muse, eyes still on the keyboard._ "How far are you willing to go, oh Crowned Clown? Will you follow in his footsteps and save those who beg for salvation? Or cast them aside as so many before have done?"_

The music is as impressive as it's always been, reminding me vaguely of the last man to touch those keys. It had been a pleasure to let him in and play the specially designed instrument, even more so to hear what he did with the piece of art itself. And to hear this song once again, everyone within the Ark must be celebrating with tears of joy. All the way up to the end, they'll be cheering for this new player.

Until he slams his hands against the keys.

"Ark!"

_"__Make your wish, Allen Walker,"_ I chuckle. _"What do you want?"_

"Don't disappear! **Ark!**"

_"__That's it?"_ I breathe, staring at the musician incredulously. _"He just wants the Ark to remain? Is that all he wants? No destruction of the Noah or secrets of the world?"_

As he shouts those words once more, calling out for his friends as well, a smile spreads over my face. Of all the things people have wished for over the years, sitting at that exact spot with desire in their eyes, this is the only one that I am happy to grant. Even at the cost of it.

So, without further hesitation, I let my body fade from the room and into the Ark itself, every piece that has fallen included. And with what little energy is left in the main core of the nearly ruined Ark, pull it all back together. Bit by bit, starting with the very spot my new musician had come from. One by one, my senses catch on to the lives of those who had stayed by this latest player, those who cared. With every piece that came back onto the main sections, my power grew stronger and stronger. Finally, the last life was pulled back from the abyss.

_"__Well, Allen Walker, the Ark is safe. Now what will you do?"_ I hum to myself, fading carefully back to the music room. _"How much longer until this all ends?"_

It must have taken a great deal out of him to reach me and play that song, because Allen Walker is now on the ground, passed out and snoring softly. Seeing such a thing, a smile crosses my face, and for a moment it feels like my body is actually there while crouching next to him. Gently, hoping he continues to sleep, I leave a soft kiss on his temple.

"S_l_e_e_p _w_e_l_l, _A_l_l_e_n_ W_a_l_k_e_r_. _I_'l_l_ b_e_ p_a_t_i_e_n_t_l_y _w_a_i_t_i_n_g_ f_o_r _y_o_u."_

Stepping back, my eyes turn to the door where one of his friends seem to be moving about. Maybe it's time to go check on them, before the wish takes its final toll on me. But first…

* * *

Allen opens his eyes to an empty room, the piano sitting in his line of sight. That wasn't the last thing he remembers seeing, although the general idea is the same. The last thing he remembers is falling off the piano bench before finally passing out. Fighting the Noah had done a number on him and his energy. In fact, he could feel his stomach churning so much that it actually made _no_ noise. Too much energy required to do so.

He could swear to himself that he isn't the only one in the room, assuming his head was actually working correctly. But right now, all he could swear with and empty stomach and a mind bent on food is that Jerry's chef senses were probably tingling.

"C_h_e_c_k _o_n _y_o_u_r _f_r_i_e_n_d_s,_ A_l_l_e_n _W_a_l_k_e_r. _T_h_e_y _n_e_e_d _y_o_u _n_o_w."

Actually, if he were truly functioning correctly, he'd have noticed more than the mere presence of someone in the room. He would have realized that voice wasn't just his personal subconscious reminding him of the hell he and his friends had gone through. But, since he isn't functioning correctly, he easily plays it off and clambers to his feet, Timcanpy waiting diligently waiting for him on the piano. Passing by the instrument, Allen instinctively pats the cover of the keys, unaware of the now blushing girl in the room.

That left the little golden golem, whose attention turns to the corner. Standing there, watching the exorcist leave, she seems almost melancholy, maybe reluctant to let him walk back through the door. But catching the golem staring at her, she quickly smiles kindly, chuckling quietly to herself before shooing the thing away.

With that, the golem speeds after its master, slipping out just before the door shuts.

"T_a_k_e_ c_a_r_e_, A_l_l_e_n _W_a_l_k_e_r. _I _a_w_a_i_t _y_o_u_r _o_r_d_e_r,"_ she hums in content. "_T_h_e_ o_r_d_e_r _o_f _m_y _n_e_w_ m_u_s_i_c_i_a_n."_


End file.
